


His Daughter's Wedding

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted for the <i>Wedding Theme</i>: Star Trek 09, Pike/McCoy, Chris provides moral support as Len gives his daughter away</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Daughter's Wedding

Chris watched as Len walked Joanna down the aisle and couldn't be prouder. Jo looked stunning in her gown and Len looked like exactly what he was, a very proud father. 

They had come through a lot getting to this day. All weddings had issues, this one had everyone stressed out. Len's ex-wife had put up every roadblock she could, where Len was concerned until his lover was ready to send her out an airlock on Enterprise. Jocelyn hadn't wanted him to walk Jo down the aisle. He'd listened while Len ranted that Joce thought her husband, Jo's hated step father, should walk Jo down the aisle. Jo had put her foot down to her mother and threatened to run off and have Jim Kirk marry them on Enterprise thus denying Jocelyn of her big spectacle wedding that she'd given in. And then there was the matter of the uniform, but Jocelyn wisely realized she couldn't deny Len his uniform when Jo's future husband would be wearing one.

Jo had cried on his shoulder because of all the conflict between her parents, and all he could do was be there to listen and be there to support both of them.


End file.
